


Frenchied…

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a hard time working the alternate reality presented to him by the side trip in the lives of his alter-ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenchied…

**Author's Note:**

> First Word: Jensen  
> Last Word: Harder
> 
> Part of the Story Tree Drabble Challenge at Whedonverse and beyond http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118

Frenchied...

 

_Jensen!_

Dean woke in cold sweats, taking a minute to set his bearings right. Sam was still asleep in the bed next to his; his knife was safely under his pillow, the salt lines are undisturbed along the window sill and the door. The eldest Winchester was still wandering what awoke him, and then the name again, a whisper in his muddled brain. Jensen.

He finally remembered the trip to Vancouver, the discovery of that alternate life in which Sam is an estranged friend, Ruby his wife, Castiel an actor. And their names… What the heck? What kind of name is Padalecki anyway? 

Dean hates this other world, a world in which everything is askew, everything his known a joke. Dean envies this Jensen. In his world, he could have cultivated a friendship and a different kind of love for his brother, that Jared.

He thought he had seen it all, Hell and Heaven, sorrow and joy but never would he have imagined a world in which his brother is an “other”, an entity living a separate life, becoming a sudden object of interest. 

Could his life have sucked any harder?

 

The End.

 

Also found on my LJ http://cordy69.livejournal.com/18167.html


End file.
